


The Second

by Batphace



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: D/s, Dirty Talk, Dom Riddick/subby vaako but not like waaaay subby, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batphace/pseuds/Batphace
Summary: Sequel to The First (imagine that)So much new responsibility, sometimes Vaako needs to be The Second, instead of The First





	The Second

**Author's Note:**

> Another Commission for K  
> Put a trippy little spin on Riddick's inner animal there at the end, like it, hate it, lemme know.

Sweat was pouring down Riddick's face, into his eyes, but he dared not take the split second it would take to wipe it away as he and Vaako circled one another. The sparring session had been Vaako's idea, extra hand to hand demo for the troops, but also, Riddick had discovered, Vaako liked to to spar. 

Especially with Riddick.

He liked to be among his troops, and his thoughts that making Riddick a more visible Lord Marshal, showing them that he had also been a soldier once and he deserved their respect and loyalty, had worked wonders on the morale of the Legion Vast. Vaako and Riddick made it a point to train with them regularly, and they, in turn, showed their appreciation by not rebelling when the Lord Marshal had abolished their planet killing ways.

Riddick suspected it was a way for Vaako to spend time with both his favorite things at once as well, and it wasn't like the exercise was bad for him. Between sparring the troops and sparring Vaako, Riddick was pretty sure he'd never been sharper, even in his slam hopping days.

Riddick and Vaako had been at each other for what felt like hours; in reality it had been maybe forty minutes, but his First had given him a run for his money as always, reminding him of  _why_ the man was his First Among Commanders and First Consort to begin with. 

Watching the man move, all lithe grace and fluid calculation, was a thing to behold. Riddick loved watching the man against his soldiers, because then he didn't have to focus on defending against him and could just enjoy the show. Having all that intensity focused on him, though, was the thing of Riddick's wet dreams. Vaako was magnificent; flushed, panting, exposed skin glistening with a fine sheen of sweat. Reminded Riddick of when they were together in bed, and  _that_ thought almost gave Vaako an opening as he rushed in low and darted back again, feinting.

Slower than the last time though, Riddick thought. Vaako was tiring. Kinda. Maybe. Or maybe it was only a ploy to make Riddick think so. The man wasn't built for long hand to hand like this, but was also cunning as hell when he wanted to be. Kept Riddick on his toes.

When Vaako came at him again, it was the same low, quick rush as the last time; maybe he thought Riddick wouldn't expect the same attack, or maybe he was demonstrating the stupidity of using the same attack twice. Maybe the man was just ready to be done. Or... maybe he _wanted_ Riddick to put him down.

Either way, Riddick deftly grabbed Vaako's right wrist and instead of coming in close as expected, he rolled quickly behind -deftly moving his fingers to keep from breaking his mat- man's wrist- and stood, took his feet from him and followed him face down to the ground. Riddick winced at the pained  _whuuush_ as Vaako's breath was forced from his body by the weight of Riddick's own as it came down atop him, chest to back. 

While Vaako was stunned and trying to regain his breath, Riddick grabbed his left wrist -pushing at the floor uselessly- and pinned both arms in one strong grip behind the man's back between their bodies. The background clapping and ' _how did he do that'_ fell away as Riddick's focus turned toward Vaako.

Their position was not lost on Riddick; his groin directly against Vaako's firm ass, the crease of which he loved tasting so much clearly felt through the layers of their sparring pants. As Vaako caught his breath, apparently he noticed as well, because the man groaned low and the aforementioned ass pushed into Riddick's groin and he could barely stifle his own groan -or the purr of the animal in him, dangerously close to the surface after this match and the pinning of its mate-. Vaako began a useless struggle, which made Riddick tighten his hold on Vaako's wrists, wrenching them up just a fraction more. With his free hand he grabbed their mate's hair, pulling his head back.

“Submit!” Riddick growled, and ground his aching cock into Vaako's hard ass.

“Never!” Vaako snarled in response, belying what his body was telling Riddi-

_coughcoughahem_

Oh. Right. Sparring demonstration. Yeah. Vaako would never submit before his men.

Riddick leaned down to Vaako's ear and let his animal growl, “We're not done.” The full body shudder from the man under him was all the answer he needed.

 

 

_“Submit!”_ The word, in Riddick's animalistic growl, kept repeating over and over in Vaako's mind as he showered. The weight and heat on his back and that rock hard cock grinding against his crease, he'd been sorely tempted. However, in front of his men, he could never, ever submit. Not even to the Lord Marshal, not even to his lover who happened to  _be_ the Lord Marshal _._

Vaako was their paragon; what they strove to both emulate and become. This was not hubris, but fact. As First Among Commanders under Zhylaw, he had become accustomed to the responsibility that came with the position. From overseeing the soldiers and the other commanders, handling disputes between subcommanders, to planning attacks and executing the fall of planets, not to mention fielding Dame Vaako's plotting... the list went on and on. Vaako had embraced the role willingly and fervently, bringing to it his distinguished sense of duty and loyalty to the Necromonger way. He'd been happy with the position, if not happy with his former wife and her endless ambition.

However, since his elevation to The Lord Marshal's First, and the end of the Planet Killers, it seemed _everyone_ looked to him. Vaako was now approached by not only the soldiers and commanders but Necromancer nobility, such as it was, because they felt he had the Lord Marshal's ear and could sway his favor for one insipid, tedious thing or another. That list was also endless and endlessly irritating, but he had no choice but to humor at least some of them, or make it seem as though he were, lest he cause disfavor toward the new, un-Purified Lord Marshal.

He felt pride in that responsibility as well, in all of his responsibilities, would not ever want to go back to _before_ , but also... great strain. More so than he'd ever felt while being _only_ responsible for the legion vast, and the more social side of his new position was foreign territory and seemed infinitely more treacherous.

Sometimes he almost felt as though he would crack at the slightest touch, shatter into a million pieces if he could not rest his burden for a time, but the very idea of submitting at all grated against his every fiber, the very nature of who he was. Submitting equated to weakness in Vaako's militant mind, and that was one thing he could not abide. He had to figure something out though, and soon, or his fears of cracking might be realized. _“Submit!”_ Vaako shuddered, and his half hard cock twitched between his thighs.

Becoming Riddick's lover -Vaako was _still_ a little taken aback by the thought of that, so many weeks later- and the man's shouldering of some of of the burden, or to Vaako's mind he at least did not add to it, was a tremendous gift. Which was maybe strange, considering Riddick was the Lord Marshal. Riddick's insistence on equality had seemed a novelty at first, something Vaako had assumed would only hold true in the bedroom. Vaako had worried when he'd moved into the Lord Marshal's Sanctum that perhaps the man would think him his personal assistant, or perhaps even his servant. Vaako had to admit that serving Riddick -for least in _some_ aspects- held an appeal, but that would be for private moments, like in the bedroom.

Nothing could've been further from the truth.

Outside the Sanctum, the Lord Marshal came first in all things, as it should be. Within the Sanctum's walls, however, Riddick had treated Vaako with nothing but consideration and respect, encouraging Vaako to voice his opinions and debate with him. When it came to matters of the Empire, they were still finding their way. In matters of themselves, they were also still finding their way, but it was easier and more comfortable than Vaako, and perhaps Riddick himself, had ever expected.

Shaking himself out of his reverie, Vaako shut off the water and when he opened the shower cubicle to grab his towel, that last glowing thought abruptly went up in flames as he was met with the sight of Riddick standing in the doorway, a striking figure with his arms crossed over his broad chest and his face set in a wicked cast. He was still dressed in his sparring pants but nothing else, bare chest still flushed and a little sweat-slick, feet bare and eyes still feral from the fight. The animal side of Riddick was a side he'd been aware of, however Vaako had underestimated both the true nature of the thing and its intense, erotic allure.

The sight of the imposing man and the predatory glint in his eyes made Vaako's cold blood run hot and his body reacted stunningly fast, adrenaline pushing into his system even while his cock began to fully harden -his erection had not ever truly deflated after Riddick had pinned him on the mat and demanded his submission-; fight or flight or fuck. Vaako swallowed and averted his gaze, grabbed for his towel to hide his arousal, feeling suddenly and uncomfortably exposed under that ravening gaze; Riddick need not know the weakness that resided within his First.

“Showers all yo-,” Vaako began, but was cut off when Riddick suddenly had him pinned to the cold stone beside the cubicle by the shoulders.

Vaako reacted as any fighter would, breaking the hold and twisting away, hindered only slightly by the wet floor. Riddick gave him no quarter though, and they continued as though they had not left the sparring arena. Riddick's mouth twisted in a wolfish grin. He was thoroughly enjoying this, and Vaako felt a quiver in his belly that reminded him of what it must feel like to be a predator's quarry. It was not entirely unpleasant, though, given Vaako's thoughts of late.

Vaako's wet skin gave him a slight advantage, but he dried quickly as his skin heated and before he knew it, he was pinned against the wall of the bathing room as he had been on the mat; face against the wall, wrists pinned, ass to Riddick's groin, and now, as then, he could feel the press of the man's hard cock through his sparring pants against Vaako's naked ass. Riddick's musky scent wrapped around Vaako's senses, the heated skin of his torso against Vaako's back ensnaring him as fully as the man's grip on his wrists and weight trapped against to the wall. That same feeling from the mat came back to him; that delicious temptation to _surrender,_ to just...

“Submit.” Riddick growled again, low and dangerous beside Vaako's ear. Vaako swallowed, tensed to fight. He had no idea how, but his knee-jerk reaction was always to fight. He pulled at Riddick's grip on his wrists, knowing he could break the grip if he truly wanted to; he pulled just to feel Riddick's grip tighten, just has he'd done on the mat; something about feeling himself bound settled him. The control, the _authority_ in that grip...

Vaako's conscious mind and the desire in his body overtook his fighter's instinct. This was Riddick _, his Riddick_ , and didn't he secretly want to submit? To allow someone else that control of him, even just for a time? To allow someone else to take his burden and just allow him to... be? No, not _someone_. It still grated, still felt weak, but knowing it was _Riddick_ he would be submitting to, no one else -never anyone else-, made it bearable. Weakness bedamned.

Vaako took a breath, closed his eyes, and on the exhale relaxed against Riddick's hold, though that hold did not relax in the slightest, and let his weight press Vaako fully against the smooth, cool stone in front of him, feeling Riddick's hot body mold against the back of Vaako's from shoulders to thighs, the unyielding ridge of Riddick's cock pressed even tighter into Vaako's crease.

“I submit,” Vaako breathed quietly. He felt the body behind him tense, felt a hand spear roughly into his hair, pulling his head sharply back and to the side so he could look Riddick -and the animal in him- in his feral, metallic eyes. “I... I submit.”

 

 

It had been all Riddick could do to wait for his man to finish washing before making his move. He had no such patience for his own cleansing, and his animal wanted their scent -sweat and grit and musk- all over their mate with no other scent to cut or cloud it.

Something about that last bit of sparring – likely having Vaako pinned beneath him and _wanting_ even with the position he'd been in _-_ had unleashed his animal side, and even after they'd dismissed their audience and gone back to the Lord Marshal's Sanctum, his animal would not go back in its cage. Riddick had needed that side of him less and less lately, becoming more comfortable in his role as Lord Marshal and even more comfortable as Vaako's lover.

Comfortable, yes, but never complacent. Even turning the Necros to a new cause and taking their most trusted Commander as his consort did not necessarily make him safe. Even so, he hadn't needed that primitive side of himself near as much lately, and that had the animal in his mind pacing its cage, scratching the walls, needing release. He'd allowed Vaako to shower first, giving him time to try and subdue himself but had paced the room restlessly until he'd heard the water shut off. His animal wanted its mate. To rut and fuck and own and revel in its mate in all their savage glory, and now that it was awake it would not be denied. Would not be re-caged, not til this was over.

The weeks they'd been together had been full of tenderness and lovemaking. Soft touches and gentle adoration that had been so long unknown and were now nothing short of a miracle to them both. Riddick had never even recognized the void until it had been filled. The look on Vaako's face as he'd exited the shower cubicle -warm, almost soft- had been evidence of that miracle in the man.

However, that expression had shifted quickly when he'd spotted Riddick there in the door, gone from soft to scorching in the blink of an eye, which led them them to their current position, so similar to the sparring mat with the only glaring difference being upright against a wall and Vaako's very naked body. The heat pouring from that inviting crease of Vaako's ass and the way it cradled Riddick's stone hard cock. Riddick fought the urge to thrust his cock against that crease just for the reaction from them both.

And, of course, the man's apparent submission. Vaako had seemed tensed to fight, caught in some inner turmoil, but then. Then he _melted_.

Riddick's inner animal howled its pleasure, unquestioning. The man, though, had to be sure, to know the reason. Vaako's submission, if it was really that, was a gift that came with a responsibility the animal in him didn't understand. He inhaled deeply, scenting Vaako's own clean skin and the perfume of _want_ on his mate. Uncertainty, perhaps, but no tang of real fear. It was a fine balance Riddick would have to suss out carefully, though he knew his mate well enough, if the man were truly afraid, he was perfectly capable of saying so and handling himself. Not that Riddick thought it would come to that.

“You submit? Why?” Riddick asked, growled, his inner animal practically one with him now that it was just them and their mate. Riddick stared into Vaako's coal-dark eyes, pupils blown wide, and his lips still damp and entirely edible. Vaako licked those lips and closed those dark eyes, inhaled deeply, centering himself, if Riddick had to guess.

“There's so... much, Riddick. I need to not...” his brows drew together in consternation, before he looked deeply into Riddick's eyes again, neck probably cramping from the angle, but eyes pleading with Riddick to understand, and Riddick did. He'd seen Vaako's stress level rise since his promotion to Lord Marshal's First, there had been times he'd seemed... overwhelmed. Riddick had thought he'd handled everything well, with poise and dignity, but, he supposed, everyone had their limit.

“I just... I need it. Need you. This.” He inhaled again, and on the soft exhale... “I submit.” That was all Riddick needed to hear.

His animal howled again, Riddick himself echoing the sentiment with a deep, pleased growl of his own as he pressed Vaako's face into the cold stone wall by the back of his head, accepting his mate's surrender. The animal in him cried out to mark the man with teeth and tongue and claws, and Riddick agreed, since the man had ceded so willingly, so beautifully. The purples and reds of bites and sucked bruises and rivers of red scratches would look stunning decorating Vaako's nearly alabaster skin.

Vaako shifted, and Riddick realized that the cold, hard wall must be uncomfortable. It was perhaps what his mate was expecting, to simply be fucked now and be done. To brace and tolerate and fall into the control Riddick was exercising over him. While Riddick's animal purred its agreement, Riddick knew he had to treat Vaako better than he expected in this; give him what he _needed,_ not what he thought he wanted. There would be a rough fucking, but not yet. He needed to draw it out, make it good so Vaako understood that his submission was not a _bad_ thing, not a _weak_ thing. If he knew his mate like he thought he did, that was exactly what Vaako would think of his behavior.

This was a _gift_ , and Riddick would cherish it, even as he marked him then split Vaako's ass in two and plowed the man like a field.

First, his animal needed to watch its mate come, to smell his essence and feel the tension and release of the man. That was the only way Riddick would truly be allowed to take his man to bed for the rest of what he wanted. Appease the animal's need for _nownownow._

He kept hold of Vaako's wrists with his one hand, allowing the other to roughly graze it's way down from Vaako's hair to his flank, roughly gripping damp flesh along the way just to feel Vaako's trembling. Riddick kept his upper body pressed tight to Vaako's back, but pulled his own hips back just enough to get his hand between his own aching groin and Vaako's ass.

Riddick opened his pants just enough to collect copious amounts of precome from his own cock on his fingers. He kicked Vaako's legs further apart and pushed his fingers between the globes of the man's ass, over Vaako's tight, twitching pucker and pushed inside roughly, making Vaako tense and moan. Riddick kept pushing with purpose, not the gentle stretch of preparation. He knew right where Vaako's prostate was and tapped it, making his mate gasp and jolt against Riddick's hold. Riddick tapped the spot again, and again, and when Vaako realized what he was doing he began to struggle, turning his head to look at Riddick as much as he could with perplexity in his hot eyes.

“Riddick? Aren't you g-”

“Be still!” Riddick and his animal snarled. Vaako's eyes widened and suddenly went _very_ still, and Riddick started to worry after a moment of tense silence... until Vaako turned his head and relaxed again, releasing a breath and melting into the wall again; having come to the realization perhaps that he had no say in what was happening, and he was not getting fucked right now. Maybe he was beginning to understand what _true submission is._

“Good,” they purred their pleasure. To some lovers this was a game to be played. To Riddick and his inner animal, and especially involving their mate, this was most definitely _not_.

Riddick played with his man for a moment, enjoying Vaako's moans and twitches as he fingered his ass, making teasing swipes around and over his prostate, licking the sweat from his neck and biting his ear, reveling in the increasing scent of musk and arousal the longer he drew this out. When his animal lost patience, Riddick snarled and dug into Vaako's prostate relentlessly, forcing him over into his climax whether he was ready or not. No choice there either.

Vaako wailed in pleasure as he came. Hard. Without a single touch to his cock. His body convulsed, inner muscles clamping around Riddick's finger, arching against the wall, and rapturous cries echoing off the stone around them as he poured his pleasure out onto the wall and floor in front of him as Riddick continued to work his fluttering hole.

Riddick almost lost it himself; Vaako's submission, his acceptance of Riddick's animal dominion over him, strong warrior that he was. His First. It was heady. Exhilarating.

Riddick caught Vaako against his body as all the tension from his orgasm bled out of him, sweeping his languid form up and into their bed to let him come back comfortably. Riddick's inner animal was appeased, for now, and quiet in his mind, but Riddick knew damn well this wasn't over. The ache in his cock and the rumble in the back of his mind agreed.

 

 

Vaako hadn't understood, not really.

He had thought submitting to Riddick would mean just letting the man do what he wanted to him physically. He had mistakenly assumed that Riddick would growl and fuck him into the wall and that would be the end.

He'd been a fool, he could see that now as he lay in their bed coming back to himself. He could feel the man beside him, one arm under his shoulders holding him close and the other hand stroking the skin of Vaako's abdomen lazily like a favored pet. The scent of him was still strong; sweat and musky arousal and that almost smoky undertone that was all Riddick. His presence comforted Vaako as he worked through what was happening inside him.

The possession, the realization that he was to be owned, inside and out, and what would be demanded of him, was such a shock that for a moment Vaako hadn't been able to comprehend it; perhaps he still didn't. The idea of Riddick's animal nature, that untamed, never mastered part of him, coming to the fore and dominating Vaako's body and mind was... provocative, to say the least. Incendiary. The fact that Riddick made him _want_ to submit, the idea of being _allowed_ to surrender, if only for this moment and only to Riddick, was intoxicating. More so than Vaako had ever expected. He wanted _more,_ and he had a feeling there was more to be had. Another thought came to him then.

“That's the third time you've brought me pleasure with no reciprocation,” Vaako murmured. Riddick snorted indelicately.

“Pleasure's all mine, but you're thinking too hard,” Riddick rumbled, burying his nose in Vaako's neck and making him shiver as the man inhaled all the way up and nipped the skin under Vaako's ear just over his Purification scar. There was a vibration under Riddick's voice that was reminiscent of the vid clips he'd seen of the big cats of Old Earth, more so now than he'd ever heard. It made Vaako's cock twitch and his balls tingle to know that his animal nature was still so present. No, they were nowhere near done. Vaako turned his head and found Riddick's eyes, the shine job practically glowing in the low light.

“I'm trying to understand what's happening,” Vaako murmured, searching Riddick's eyes for the answer.

“Not much to understand,” Riddick rumbled again, “all you have to do is let go, let me give you what you need, Vaako. That's all.” Before Vaako could even finish formulating the questions and rebuttals, Riddick grabbed his face to claim his mouth in a rough, possessive kiss.

Suddenly, Vaako _did_ understand; all he had to do _was_ _let go._ Allow Riddick to own him, to fill and rule him. To allow himself to bend to the man's will. Gods of all, he wanted it. _Needed_ it. It made him weak, but it would be only for Riddick, and perhaps the man wouldn't notice.

Riddick moved without breaking from Vaako's mouth, rolling atop him and pressing him bodily into the bed, both rough hands spearing into Vaako's hair to direct the kiss, take it deeper. Vaako went pliant, letting Riddick invade his mouth, tongue lashing every corner, tasting every surface as his comforting weight and heat settled into Vaako's very bones.

Riddick, or perhaps the animal inside him, must have sensed the change in Vaako because the man reared back, tearing his mouth away from Vaako's, pushed himself up on his arms and roared. Not the enraged roar Vaako had heard the first time they'd made love, when Vaako had admitted that he had often let his former wife take advantage of his battle lust to sate her sexual desires. No, this roar was all dominance, pride and desire. When Riddick lowered himself back over him -almost looming- and found Vaako's eyes again, that feral shine was back in full force and Vaako's blood raced and his cock jerked. He felt like prey.

“I'm going to mark you, inside and out,” Riddick growled, that low vibration making Vaako's cock harden further and his skin rise in bumps all over. “I'm going to bite you, suck up marks, claw your skin. Nothing visible. Only for us. Understand?” Vaako moaned at the words, fighting his body's urge to arch at the idea of the pain and ownership, but only for them. Riddick nipped Vaako's bottom lip, the drag of teeth and edge of pain taking his breath away as much as the words and their implications. “Then I'm going to fuck you. Hard. Harder than I've ever fucked you. You're going to feel me for _days,_ Vaako. I'm going to come so deep inside you, you'll be leaking me for _days._ ”

Vaako moaned like a wanton whore.

Riddick took Vaako's wrists and pushed them up over his head, the look in his eyes telling Vaako in no uncertain terms to keep them there. Bondage was unnecessary, Vaako had surrendered completely. Riddick sat up, straddling Vaako's hips and putting pressure on his engorged cock, making him hiss and Riddick smirk before his gaze turned to Vaako's torso and raking his not-quite-blunt nails from collarbone to pelvis, making Vaako hiss and moan when a nail caught each nipple, using just enough pressure to leave deep red welts in their wake.

Vaako wasn't sure what he'd expected when Riddick had told him he was going to mark him. There was pain as his teeth sank into flesh -hard but not hard enough to break skin- but it was not painful. The marks seemed random; a bite to one pectoral, a sucked bruise to the opposite ribs, a sharp clawing up his inner thighs toward his aching erection. The pain made him twitch and moan and yelp occasionally, but after Riddick flipped him over and started all over again on his back, Vaako sank into the feeling, relishing it. It felt like devotion, like mastery and adoration.

He barely even noticed when Riddick split the globes of his ass apart until the man spit on his hole, rubbing the moisture into the skin then repeating the process. The feel of Riddick's saliva hitting his flesh and dripping along his taint should have been demeaning, humiliating, and yet Vaako found it immensely arousing instead. To have even that part of Riddick on him...

Vaako gasped as Riddick shoved his thumb deep into his hole, the stretch and burn intense, since his hole had closed some from Riddick's earlier fingering. Riddick gave him a moment to adjust, but no more than that before jerking his thumb back almost all the way out, spitting again and then shoving it roughly back in. Vaako's hand started to cramp where he gripped the bedding above his head, having left them there even after Riddick had flipped him to his stomach.

He loosened his grip... until Riddick's thumb invaded him again. Vaako felt every inch of that digit, from the tip to the fat knuckle to the flare where it joined Riddick's hand, the saliva barely slicking the way as he spit and thrust again and again. Vaako moaned, surprising himself with lost, incoherent whimpers for more.

A sharp crack resounded, followed by an intense stinging burn in his right buttock. Before he could even process it, there was another crack and sting, and another, each building on the last. The vibration of the impacts had Vaako's hole vibrating around Riddick's thumb where it was still impaled inside Vaako's ass, sending sharp shivers throughout his body, and the shock and burn of what was happening stunned Vaako into silence and sent a flush to his face.

“You'll take what you're given,” Riddick growled dangerously. Vaako felt his eyes widen. What Riddick was demanding of him... He was demanding _all_ of him, pulling his insides out and _reveling_ in it. His complete, utter, _total_ submission.

Vaako finally, _finally,_ understood the point of this, and it felt... it felt like... _relief._ Vaako's eyes filled with tears and his next strangled moan came from so deep inside him, he was surprised it didn't come with blood.

 

 

Vaako's begging was music to Riddick's ears, but that wasn't the point of this. The point was for Riddick to do whatever he wanted, and for his mate to accept, to submit. The man had given all the right words, but Riddick still sensed Vaako's reluctance, his natural aversion to submitting subconsciously holding him back. The spanking had been an impromptu thing that Riddick hadn't been sure of, but he'd gone with his instincts and had been correct. Vaako needed to remember his place, beneath Riddick's command and at his mercy, even if it was only temporary. The way the man shook with silent sobs and moaned out his relief told Riddick he finally understood.

Riddick had no delusions that this would be a permanent thing, or even a common occurrence for either of them, and truthfully, he didn't want it to be. He appreciated that the man trusted him enough to allow Riddick this hold over him, but he liked the strong warrior, his equal in all things. This was a pleasant diversion from the norm, and his inner animal was enjoying their mate's submission greatly -seeing it as an outlet after being caged in so long in his mind-, but it also understood this would not be the new standard on some level.

Riddick had also been right about the marks. The colors that blossomed on and beneath Vaako's skin were lovely; rivulets of red and florets of red and purple and deep indigo, ringed in places by dashes of teeth marks that drew blood to the surface but did not allow it to flow. His animal was pleased, knowing the marks would be hidden from all, but that he and Vaako would feel them, see them, and have no doubts as to whom this man belonged. The way Vaako had sunk into the pain at the end, embraced it, was... Riddick purred. This man kept surprising him, and he loved it. Loved him, but that was a thought for another time.

His cock throbbed, so hard he felt like it would split at the slightest touch, and he couldn't hold back anymore. He had to get inside his mate, and his inner animal roared it's impatient agreement, having enjoyed the marking, but wanting to get on with the _real_ marking, in the most primal way possible. Riddick withdrew his thumb roughly, watching Vaako's whole body jerk and listening to the whine of protest. His man was a slut for it right now, and it was _glorious_.

Riddick pushed on Vaako's hip, telling him without words to get on his knees. The man complied with a mewling cry that sounded both so wrong and so very _right_ coming from his warrior mate; equal parts desperate and relieved. The way he was throwing himself into his ultimate submission now was a thing to behold.

It hit Riddick then; no one, _no one,_ would _ever_ get to see Vaako like this but him. Riddick and his animal both snarled at the idea of their mate ass-up, pliant and pleading, for anyone else. Never. Going. To. Happen. Riddick grabbed one of Vaako's firm ass cheeks in each hand, roughly squeezing and spreading them to reveal the not-so-tight hole.

“This is mine,” he growled, the animal in him lending a sub-vocal rumble, “no one else's.” Vaako whimpered, pressing his upper body further into the bedding, prostrating himself and stretching his arms further up the bed, which served to push his ass further into the air and closer to Riddick. He gripped the muscled globes tighter, running his thumbs over the hole, catching the rim and pulling just a little and making Vaako gasp. “Say it, Vaako. Tell me who's this is.” Vaako's only reply was another whimper; not good enough -though in his defense, he probably wasn't capable of much more than that. Still...

Riddick released his right ass cheek and slapped his open palm across it again, making a lovely _thwack_ and an even lovelier red mark on the flesh.

“Say it! Who's ass is this, Vaako?” _Thwack_! Vaako cried out.

“Yo-yours!” _Thwack_!

“Again!” _Thwack_!

“Yours! It's yours!” Vaako gasped, sobbed, “I'm yours!” Fucking _finally_!

“Damn straight,” Riddick purred before plunging his stone hard cock into the vise tight heat of Vaako's body, the little spit that remained barely slicking the way and making his entry rough and harsh and delicious. Riddick felt every inch of Vaako's passage gripping him as he thrust his way inside in one fluid motion.

Vaako, for his part, screamed... and Riddick reached beneath him to clamp his hand around the base of the man's cock, thwarting his orgasm even as the walls of his ass clamped around Riddick's cock so hard he dared not move for fear of actually hurting his mate. It took a tremendous force of will to keep still, allowing Vaako's walls to constrict him sweetly until the pulsing subsided and he collapsed into the bedding, sobbing.

Riddick focused on Vaako's heaving back, stroking rough hands over the marks there as Vaako twitched and writhed, but kept his cock seated as deep inside his mate as he could and his hand locked around Vaako's cock until he was certain the man's release had been completely denied. Riddick could tell when Vaako came back to himself, as his hips began to twitch and wiggle; dying to move, to fuck back and take, but accepting that he had no control.

“Good Vaako, very very good,” Riddick purred, and Vaako's wet, delirious black eyes met Riddick's over his own shoulder, still pleading for more. More he would have. “Your pleasure is _mine,_ and you'll feel it only when _I_ want you to, understand?” Vaako nodded, perhaps anticipating his mates demand.

“I-I understand Riddick. I understand _everything_ now.” Vaako looked as though he had something else to say but refrained from speaking. _“Wise our mate is,”_ Riddick heard the animal purr in the back of his mind -too caught up in the moment to be shocked-. _“But I can sense he's finally let go, completely, no subconscious fighting, our mate has realized what it means to truly submit. Our mate has lost Vaako at last.”_

“Now, it's _our_ turn.” Vaako's eyes went wide and he moaned as Riddick released his swollen cock and swiped his fingers through the puddle of Vaako's precome before it all soaked into the bedding. Riddick then wiped the fluid around his cock as he reared his hips back to slam home, pulling his cock almost all the way out of Vaako's ass before plunging back inside with a primal ferocity that almost surprised him. The precome was not as slick as the oil they typically used, but it would do for Riddick's rough purposes.

Besides, this would _not_ take long.

Riddick's animal took over then, he felt the fierceness, the wild passion, surface and overtake him as he thrust in and out of his mate's body and watched Vaako arch and stretch beneath him; not to escape, but pushing his ass up further for Riddick to take harder, deeper, offering himself completely. Riddick grabbed a fist full of Vaako's hair, pulling him up roughly so that his back was against Riddick's front where Riddick's other arm wrapped around Vaako's throat to hold the man against his chest and forcing his spine to arch.

Vaako wailed at the manhandling as much as the pounding rhythm Riddick set, still thrusting as hard and deep as he could go, using his arm around Vaako's collarbone to push the man down on his cock as he thrust up with his whole core. With the hand still locked in Vaako's hair, Riddick pulled Vaako's head to the side to expose the curve where neck and shoulder met and bit down, hips thrusting wildly with a will of their own as his cock plunged into Vaako's body again and again and again, filling him over and over. Riddick licked up Vaako's neck, tasting the salt of his sweat and the animal pheromones he exuded and lost his fucking mind.

Vaako cried out, in pain and pleasure, as Riddick abused his hole, humping into him, the staccato slap of flesh and animal grunts and cries of pleasure filling the air along with the scent of their sex and sweat. Watching the flesh of Vaako's muscular ass ripple with the impacts of each forceful thrust. The animal in him growled _mineminemine_ as Riddick lost control, crushed Vaako back onto his stomach on the bed to slam into him once, twice more and shot jet after scalding jet of come into Vaako's body.

Feeling the man clench around him again, and vaguely hearing Vaako cry out his own climax through the pounding of flesh and the blood rushing in Riddick's ears. The pleasure was so intense, so world shattering, Riddick felt for a moment like he'd poured out everything he was, everything in him, into his lover's body. It seemed to go on forever, and Riddick's last thought before he succumbed to the darkness was that maybe, maybe it could.

 

 

 

Vaako thought that he could stay here forever and be content. He opened his eyes who-knows-when later, still floating in the pleasure and pain that had come with Riddick's final domination of his body _and his mind_ , still covered in scratches, bruises and sweat and come and _Riddick._ The man himself still lay where he'd collapsed over Vaako's back, Vaako crushed but comfortable beneath him, except for the remnants of the wet puddle of his own spend beneath his belly. Couldn't have been long then if it was still indeed that wet.

Vaako shuddered at the memory of Riddick reaching around him and wiping his fingers through that prefluid, using only that to slick the way for the short, savage fucking that had come after. Neither man had moved after their respective releases, and so Riddick's mostly flaccid cock was still embedded in Vaako's body. Vaako had to suppress a snort at the thought of it staying lodged there for good. Joined at the hips, literally. He was startled by his own thought, and realized that he felt lighter now, more grounded but also more... free? More... just more.

Gods, but what a feeling. To have been used so, dominated and owned so completely, so lovingly. That was the only way he could describe it. Especially after he'd gotten it through to his subconscious mind to stop fighting. When Riddick had held off his orgasm, that was the moment he'd realized what true submission meant; existing solely for the use of someone else. Vaako ceased to be, and became only in implement of Riddick's pleasure, who had been allowed to come himself. For all the brutality of it, all the marks and the places he would ache -for days, certainly Riddick had been right on that count-, he had never felt more... loved.

He'd been free to just be... Vaako. For that brief time, he'd been second, instead of The First, and it had been glorious. Once he had allowed himself to let go, completely and unabashedly, Riddick had not only dominated his body, but subdued his mind as well, releasing him to only be Vaako for that time. And now that it was done, Vaako felt lighter than he had in... he couldn't even fathom how long. Riddick stirred against his back, hips pushing against Vaako's ass halfheartedly and making Vaako twitch in both pleasure and pain.

“You're still thinking too hard,” Riddick murmured beside Vaako's ear, but then he startled, “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to crush you-” The man started to push himself up but Vaako's hand to his arm where it lay over his shoulder stayed him.

“Stay.” Riddick hesitated only a moment before he settled back against Vaako's body.

“I didn't... How are...” Uncertainty didn't suit Riddick in the slightest. Vaako turned his head, which put them nose to nose as Riddick backed up just enough to meet Vaako's gaze. The concern Vaako found in those gleaming mercurial eyes touched him more than he would ever admit. For all his animal dominance, Riddick was worried; about Vaako's physical condition, or perhaps what Vaako thought of him now that he'd seen that side of him in all its savage magnificence.

“You didn't hurt me, not more than I wanted,” Vaako chuckled as he clenched his entrance, forcing a gasp from Riddick at the constriction of his over-sensitive cock, “but you were right when you said I would feel you for days.” Vaako kissed Riddick's mouth softly, and purred, “and I will definitely be leaking you for days as well.” Riddick's mouth quirked, but the concern didn't leave his expression, which made Vaako frown. “What's wrong? Did I not plea-” Riddick silenced him with another soft kiss, then sighed, bringing their foreheads together.

“You were perfect, Vaako. Fucking perfect.” He searched Vaako's eyes for something, and though Vaako was tempted to speak, he knew the man well enough to know he would work out the words if given a moment. “It won't be like that all the time. It can't. _I can't._ ” Riddick sighed again, pulling Vaako against him, and Vaako understood then.

“The animal side of you, it takes something from you, doesn't it.” A statement, not a question. Riddick had accepted the presence of the animal nature in him, but he wasn't necessarily comfortable unleashing it upon someone he cared for, and after all, equality between them was important to him.

“It's a part of me, always will be, but I'm not always in control of it. And I need my human side more. People have died for me, I can't be all animal. Not anymore.”

“I would never want you to. But should you ever need to unleash it again...” Vaako left the sentence open with a soft smile, but Riddick looked unconvinced. “I wasn't lying when I said I needed it that way. There's just so... much, now. I wouldn't trade it for anything, but being the Lord Marshal's First is... overwhelming.” Riddick took a breath to speak, and Vaako knew what the man would say and so kept going. “It's not too much, it's just a lot. Sometimes I'll need... a break. To be yours. To be weak.” Riddick's eyes went from soft to blazing fury startlingly fast. Riddick leaned up on his elbow.

“I knew that's what you'd think of yourself. Weak my ass,” Riddick growled dangerously, running a hand down his face and sighed. Vaako tried to keep his outside calm while his insides were squirming, waiting for Riddick to explain. “Vaako, giving control of one's self to another is one of the _strongest_ things a person can do. It takes far more strength to submit than to dominate. I couldn't be more proud of you for your strength or your trust in me. You're not weak. You're not.”

“I... I'm not...weak,” Vaako almost croaked the words, cleared his throat, “I'm not weak for needing this.” Riddick's smile was beautiful.

“No, you're not. The rest, I understand,” Riddick said softly, and the look in his mercurial eyes said that he did, indeed, understand. “Sometimes you need to be the second.” Vaako smiled.

“Precisely. The second.” Vaako rested contently until a thought hit him. He mirrored Riddick's pose so they were face to face.

“Your animal side isn't just a side is it. Or maybe it was once but now?” Riddick rolled his eyes, but not at Vaako's words, his focus seemed internal. Proving Vaako's sudden point. “What did he just say?” Riddick's shocked expression turned soft.

“He said 'I told you so', referring to a comment he'd made earlier about how wise you are.”

“He's not just a side, he's a part of your psyche, isn't he?” Vaako had a thousand questions, but one thing he really wanted to say. “Can I meet him?” Riddick laughed.

“We both have the same question, didn't you get enough of him already?” Vaako felt heat rise in his cheeks.

“I need to say something. To both of you.” That feral gleam in in Riddick's eye appeared, and from this close it seemed to fluctuate between iridescent green and gold.

“Let me answer the questions you have, Mate Vaako, before you even ask them.” Riddick's voice was deeper, and that sub-vocal rumble, not his usual rumble was much more pronounced. “You. You are what made me a part of his psyche, as opposed to just a side of himself. You are mate. Our mate. Understand?” Vaako nodded, baffled, but yes, he did understand. “Now you said wished to say something to the both of us, let me recede so that both are equally present.” The gleam started to lessen.

“Wait, do you have a name? Dont-” The gleam came back full force.

“I am content as Riddick's animal, and mate to Vaako.” Then the gleam receded to just a spark in his shined eyes. So many questions Vaako had, but he did have one thing to tell them.

“Thank you, for getting him this far to me. Thank you for staying alive to get to me.” Vaako took a deep breath, caught their eyes. “I love you. Both of you. It's new, but-”

“We love you too Vaako.” The feral gleam receded completely, and Riddick said “I love you.” They sealed it with a gentle kiss. Neither man ever thought it would be, but there they were.

 


End file.
